Marry me
by Uchiha Chii
Summary: Duas pessoas estão tentando se casar, mas parece que vai difícil... Oneshot, desculpem mas não consegui pensa num resumo melhor u.u'


**N/A:** oulá o/ mais uma One-shot xD pois então, eu tinha dito que essa One-shot seria uma lá de uns 4 ninjas que começam a discuti um assunto né? o.o pois então eu fiz essa One-shot, mas ela fico comprida, sem graça, e sem noção XD então eu fiz essa One-shot aqui que acho que fico melhor XD

**Ichigo:** tá enrolando demais, começa essa One-shot logo u.u

Ichigo? o.o O que faz aqui? o.o'

**Ichigo:** eu tô aqui pra vê se você escreve uma fic decente ¬¬

ah.. que seja o.o bem... segura essa plaquinha.

**Ichigo:** (segurando uma plaquinha que tá escrito: 'Disclaimer: Naruto não pertence à linda srta. Chii, mas ela possuí um celular que tira foto, o que é muito mais legal que possuí Naruto.') Mas Chii, você não tem um celular que tira foto...

O que? Não tô te ouvindo, ah você quer que eu comece a fic? Ok, já vô começa.

**Ichigo:** ¬¬'

Como em todas as minhas fics, as falas são entre "..." e meus comentários retardados entre (...)

**Marry me**

Era Konoha, em uma igreja (**Ichigo:** Konoha tem igreja? o.o **Chii:** agora tem u.u) estavam alguns ninjas, eram convidados de um casamento. Mas, nem o noivo, nem a noiva estavam lá.

"É normal as noivas se atrasarem" -Falou Kiba que estava conversando com Naruto. "Mas o noivo estar atrasdo também? aff"

"Você não conhece o Kakashi-sensei? É óbvio que ele ía tá atrasado, até no dia do próprio casamento!" -Naruto disse balançando a cabeça de forma negativa.

"Mas estamos aqui já faz uma hora, e nem sinal do Kakashi e da Kurenai-sensei" -Kiba disse e começou a olhar pra baixo.

"Eu só queria que eles chegassem logo, pra esse casamento acaba logo. Eu tô precisando ir ao banheiro" -Naruto disse e começou a olhar pra baixo também.

(**Ichigo:** espera um pouco. Dexa eu vê se eu entendi. Kakashi é o noivo e Kurenai é a noiva?

**Chii:** aham n.n eu ía faze Asuma e Kurenai, mas achei que Kakashi e Kurenai ía fica mais rox o.o

**Ichigo:** o.o... tá continue)

Nesse momento, Konohamaru entra correndo na igreja.

"Chego! Chego!" -Ele grito.

"Quem chego? A noiva? O noivo?" -Pergunto Lee.

"Não. O padre chego. Ou vocês ainda não tinham percebido que o padre não tava aqui."

É, realmente, ninguém tinha percebido que não tinha padre. (**Chii:** ahh, só uma coisa, sabem aquelas crianças que ficam ajudando o padre? Acho que se chamam coroínha. Então, nessa fic o Konohamaru tá sendo isso ta? XD)

O padre entro na igreja com um livro debaixo do braço, provavelmente era a bíblia. Todos se assustam, pois a pessoa que era o padre, era ninguém menos que...

"Orochimaru?" -Perguntaram todos.

"Eu mesmo." -Disse o padre Orochimaru

(**Ichigo:** Chii! ¬¬ Orochimaru? Padre?

**Chii:** É, o que você acho?

**Ichigo:** eu acho que tô com pena dele. Porque olha, na outra one-shot você comparo o coitado com o Micheal Jackson e agora o coitado é padre? o.ô

**Chii:** Mas que culpa eu tenho se ele e o Jackson são dois velhos pedófilos todo branco e que gostam de brinca com a cobra? Mas tudo bem eu mudo o padre ¬¬ tem uma pessoa que é perfeita pra se padre... xD certo, voltando a cena /o/)

O padre entro na igreja com um livro debaixo do braço, provavelmente era a bíblia. Todos acham muito estranho aquela pessoa ser o padre.

"Ah tá bom... que tip de casamento vamos ter com essa padre?" -Falou Naruto.

"Não fale assim do padre! O padre Jiraya é um padre exemplar! Olhem, ele até anda com a bíblia embaixo do braço!" -Konohamaru falou e tirou o livro que Jiraya estava debaixo do braço e mostrou para todos.

"E desde quando a bíblia se chama 'Come Come Paradise?' "-Perguntou Shikamaru.

Konohamaru olhou para o livro, é... não era a bíblia e sim o Come Come Paradise. (**Ichigo:** um padre perva? o.o aff uu')

"Tá me dá esse livro" -Jiraya disse e foi indo até o altar. "Onde estão os noivos?"

"Não chegaram." -Disse Naruto.

"Mas que coisa. Eu tô fazendo o favor de me faze de padre pra casa aqueles dois, e ele não chegaram ainda!" -Jiraya disse.

"Faze o que... é a vida." -Disse Gai.

Não demorou muito e Kurenai chegou, acompanhada de um rapaz, mas nã era Kakashi.

"Olhem, a Kurenai chego e com alguém e... aquele alguém é quem eu tô pensando que é?" -Falou Naruto.

Kurenai entrou na igreja acompanhada por Haku.

(**Ichigo:** Mas o Haku tá morto o.o

**Chii:** mas agora tá vivo o.o

**Ichigo:** e o Zabuza?

**Chii:** ele tá morto.

**Ichigo:** e pq o Haku tá vivo?

**Chii: **pq... é... olhe o lindo Sol da meia-noite/o/

**Ichigo:** ¬¬')

"Cadê o Kakashi?" -Perguntou Kurenai.

"Não chego." -Disse Kiba.

"E o que o Haku tá fazendo aqui? Ele tava morto!" -Disse Naruto.

"Agora tô vivo." -Haku disse.

"E o Zabuza?" -Pergunto Naruto.

"Ah Naruto, você não leu alí em cima a conversa do Ichigo e da Chii?" -disse Jiraya.

"E o Haku tá comigo porque ele é meu padrinho de casamento, aí a gente veio junto." -Kurenai disse.

"Agora vamos esperar o noivo." -Disse Konohamaru.

Uma meia hora depois...

"Que demora..." -Gaara disse, que estava sentado ao lado de Naruto. (**Chii:** siiiiim o Gaarinha tava lá também nn)

"Nem me fale... eu quero ir ao banheiro i.i" -Naruto disse.

"Por que você não vai?" -Pergunto Gaara.

"Não sei onde fica o.o" -Disse Naruto.

"Mas que demora! Será que o Kakashi desistiu de casa com a Kurenai?" -Gai disse.

"GAI!" -Todos gritaram irritaos.

"Que foi? É uma possibilidade o.o' "

Todos ficaram em silêncio, passaram-se mais alguns minutos, e nada do Kakashi...

"Hoje é festa lá no meu apê..." -ouve-se duas pessoas cantando.

"Mas quem tá cantando essa música horrível?" -Perguntou Ino.

"Pode aparecê..."

"Uma voz parece ser a do Naruto, e a outra... a do Gaara?" -Falou Kiba.

"Vai rolá bunda lelê..."

"É, são os dois sim, olhem lá." -Disse Konohamaru apontando pra um canto da igreja onde Naruto e Gaara estavam sentados no chão.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aí?" -Pergunto Jiraya.

"Cantando Festa no apê." -Falaram Naruto e Gaara ao mesmo tempo.

"Isso a gente sabe ¬¬" -Falou Konohamaru "Queremos saber o que vocês estão fazendo aí no canto" (**Chii:** Gaara e Naruto num canto... por favor não pensem besteira u.u')

"Tamo catando grãos de areia do chão" -Os dois falaram novamente.

Uma gota desceu na cabeça de todos.

"E... por que?" -Perguntou Gai confuso.

"Porque não temos mais o que fazer." -Novamente os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Tá, parem com isso e voltem logo para os seus lugares!" -Disse Jiraya.

Passaram-se mais alguna minutos. Alguns convidados estavam dormindo, outros pensando na vida e outros, assim como Jiraya e Konohamaru estavam brincando de pedra, papel e tesoura. Naruto, chegou atrás de Jiraya e Konohamaru vestindo uma batina enorme.

"Onde você acho isso?" -Pergunto Konohamaru.

"Lá atrás, eu tava procurando um banheiro e não achei, mas aí eu achei ess batina" -Naruto falou calmamente.

"E por que você vestiu?" -Pergunto Jiraya confuso.

"Queria vê como ficava, e fico legal não fico?" -Disse Naruto dando uma volta para todos verem como a batina tinha ficado nele.

Uma gota desceu na cabeça de todos. Jiraya se aproximou de Naruto, pegou as duas mangas da batina e amarrou nas costas do loiro, fazendo parecer com que Naruto estivesse em uma camisa de força.

"Senta aí e fica queto!" -Disse Jiraya empurrando Naruto para o banco que ele estava sentado.

Mais alguns minutos se passam. Gai vai até a porta da Igreja.

"Eu vô espera o Kakashi aqui" -Ele diz começou a fazer uma flexões.

"Ele tá demorando muito..." -Falou Neji.

"Gente, o Kakashi finalmente chegou!" -Gai gritou da porta da igreja. Não demorou muito e lá estava o Kakashi.

"TÁ ATRASADO!" -Gritaram todos.

"Desculpem, mas é que eu tava ajudando uma velhinha e..." -Kakashi foi dizendo mais uma de suas mentiras.

"MENTIRA!" -Todos gritaram.

"Tá, vamo começa esse casamento logo!" -Jiraya disse impaciênte.

"Tá, então a Kurenai vai pra porta da igreja, o Kakashi vem aqui no altar, porque afinal é pra noiva entra e não o noivo ¬¬" -Disse Konohamaru.

E assim eles fizeram. Kurenai foi pra porta da Igreja, Kakashi pro altar. Aí o Quarteto do Som (**Ichigo:** Quarteto do Som? Kidoumaru, Jiroubou, Tayuya e Sakon/Ukon? o.ô **Chii:** sim /o/ os guardiões do tio Orochi o.o) começaram a toca uma músiquinha pra noiva entra (**Chii:** xD **Ichigo:** o.o")

Gai estendeu o braço para Kurenai e os dois entraram na igreja. Gai e Kurenai hegam no altar, Gai entrega Kurenai a Kakashi e se ajoelha.

"Por que está ajoelhado Gai? ¬¬'' " -Perguntou Kurenai com uma gota na cabeça.

"Mas o cara não pode ajoelha em paz na igreja?" -Pergunto Gaara.

"É, deixa eu confessa meus pecados." -Gai disse ainda ajoelhado

"Saí logo daí! Eu quero que esse casamento acabe logo pra eu pode ir ao banheiro!" -Naruto disse irritado.

"Espera eu me confessa, depois eu saío!" - Falou Gai.

"Saí agora!" -Jiraya falou irritado jogando a bíblia na cabeça de Gai (**Chii:** agora é a bíblia mesmo e não Come Come Paradise xD **Ichigo:** e é aquelas bíblia bem antiga, velha e enorme) que acabou desmaiando. Konohamaru fui até ele e jogou Gai num canto qualquer.

"Certo, vamos começar logo." -Diz Jiraya "Estamos aqui reúnidos para unir essas duas almas apaixonadas, e blá blá, num tô afim de fala, mas tudo bem, deixa eu vê... eu os declaro marido e mulher. Podem ir."

"Ei, não é assim, você tem que ler uns trechos da bíblia!" -Falou Konohamaru.

"Ah é" -Disse Jiraya.

"Mas como ele vai ler se ele jogo a bíblia no Gai?" -Pergunto Naruto.

"Ele tem outra bíblia." -Disse Konohamaru. (**Ichigo:** previnido hein o.o')

"Ahh, ele tem outra." -Disse Naruto.

"O que?" -Pergunto Gai acordando. "Quem tem outra? O Kakashi tem outra? E mesmo assim a Kurenai vai casa com ele?" -Ele pergunto confuso.

"Não, não é o Kakashi que tem outra." -Disse Tenten.

"Então quem tem outra?" -Pergunto Gai mais confuso.

"O padre tem outra" -Disse Haku

"O padre tem outra? Que fei hein padre, peraí o padre é casado?" -Gai pergunto cada vez mais confuso.

"ELE TEM OUTRA BÍBLIA!" -Todos gritaram irritados.

"Ahh, vocês não explicam." -Gai disse.

"Posso continua?" -Pergunto Jiraya.

"Pode" -Disseram Kakashi e Kurenai ao mesmo tempo.

Jiraya leu alguns pequenhos trechos da bíblia.

"Certo." -Ele dia parando de ler. "Você, Yuuhi Kurenai, promete amar Hatake Kakashi na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza e promete não deixar ele largado no sofá vendo futebol quando vocês dois podiam estar é... promete?"

"Na parte de amar, sim prometo" -Diz Kurenai um pouco vermelha.

"E você, Hatake Kakashi, promete amar Yuuhi Kurenai na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na triste, e promete nunca, mas nunca eu disse **nunca** pular a cerca?"

"Prometo"

"Então eu os declaro marido e mulher. Podem ir."

"Espera, você tem que perguntar se alguém é contra esse casamento." -Disse Konoharamaru.

"Ah é. Se alguém tem algo contra esse casamento que fale agora eu calasse para sempre."

Naruto levantou a mão.

"Fale criatura." -Jiraya disse.

"Olha, se a Kurenai é louca o suficiênte para casar com o Kakashi-sensei eu não tenho nada contra. Eu só quero ir ao banheiro." -Naruto disse quase chorando.

"Ô meu Deus! Tá, siga em frente, vire a direita, vá reto, vire a esquerda e você vai achar uma escada, suba essa escada, vire a esquerda, depois vire a segunda a direita, vão trer três portas, entre na do meio, siga em frente vire a esquera desca uma escada, vá reto vire a direita, no fim do corredor vai te uma porta, esquece essa porta, vá reto e entre numa porta verde, lá é o banheiro." -Disse Jiraya quase gritando

Naruto se levantou e foi fazer esse percurso que Jiraya tinha acabado de falar.

"É... Gaara? será que você poderia me desamarrar?" -Naruto pergunto a Gaara (**Chii:** ele ainda tava amarrado como se estivesse em uma camisa de força o.o)

Gaara desamarrou Naruto e o loiro foi pro banheiro.

"Então, alguém tem ou não tem algo contra esse casamento?" -Jiraya perguntou impaciênte.

"Eu tenho" -Disse um homem da porta da igreja.

"Quem é você?" -Pergunto Konohamaru.

"Eu so o tio da banquinha que a U. Chii compra mangá" -Disse o homem.

"E o que você tem contra esse casamento?" -Pergunto Jiraya.

"Olha, querem uma verdade? Não tenho nada, mas a Chii disse que era pra eu entra aqui e fala que tenho algo contra pra enrola essa fic." -Disse o tio.

**Ichigo:** PARA TUDO! Chii, que história é essa de manda o tio da banquinha fala que ele tem algo contra o casamento deles?

**Chii:** É que qu queria agradece ao tio da banquinha, aí a única maneira que eu achei de agradece ele foi essa u.u

**Ichigo:** E por que você quer agradecer ele? o.ô

**Chii:** ele me deu de presente um mangá de Fruits Basket o.o

**Ichigo:** e daí? o.o

**Chii:**e daí? você já viu quanto custa um mangá de Frutis Basket? ¬¬

**Ichigo:** ...

**Chii (a de Chobits): **Chii? o.o

**Ichigo:** outra Chii? o.o'

**Chii (eo o.o'):** aff o.o'

**Ichigo (o de Bleach):** hã? o que eu tô fazendo aqui? o.o

**Chii:** agora é outro Ichigo o.o

**Ichigo (o meu irmão): **eh o.o

**Samara (do Chamado):** 7 dias

**Mestre Yoda:** Yoda meu nome é, eu aqui estar, bom não parece ser.

**Vovô:** hein? Onde eu estou? Eu estava lá feliz na minha fazendo que fica no fim do mundo, o que faço aqui?

**Ichigo (o meu irmão): **Chii, para de colocar esses inúteis aqui ¬¬

**Chii: (eo):** mas dexa eles ficarem pro casamento o.o

**Ichigo: (meu mano): **Não ¬¬ isso tá uma bagunça, o povo que tá lendo num deve tá entendendo nada e até o nosso vô tá aqui ¬¬

**Vovô: **hein?

**Ichigo (mano):**até vc tá aqui vô

**Vovô:** hein?

**Ichigo (mano):**até vc tá aqui!

**Vovô:** hein?

**Chii (eo): **velho surdo u.u

**Vovô:** eu não sô surdo ouviu mocinha!

**Chii (eo):** e o que não é pra ouvi ele ouve o.o'

**Vovô:**hein?

**Chii (eo):**vô continua a fic que eu ganho mais u.u ...

"Certo, já que ninguém tem nada contra esse casamento, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Podem ir." -Disse Jiraya.

"E as alianças?" -Pergunto Konohamaru.

"É mesmo, cadê?" -Perguntou Kurenai.

"Era para Sakura e Sasuke trazerem as alianças." -Disse Kakashi.

"Mas eles não estão aqui." -Disse Jiraya olhando em volta.

"É mesmo, o jeito é esperar." -Falou Konohamaru.

15 minutos depois, Sakura e Sasuke apareceram na porta da igreja um tanto cansados.

"O que aconteceu com vocês?" -Perguntou Gai.

"É que eu e a Sakura estávamos vindo pra cá com as alianças, até que um ninja roubou elas de nós, aí nós saímos correndo atrás do ninja." -Disse Sasuke.

"Mas, recuperaram as alianças?" -Perguntou Kakashi preocupado.

"Na verdade não" -Disse Sakura. "Mas, nós passamos por uma loja de doces e compramos essas balas que vinham com essas aliançazinhas de plástico."

"Tá, são de plástico, mas não deixam de ser alianças." -Falou Sasuke entregando as 'alianças' a Kakashi. (**Chii:** sabem aquelas aliançazinhas coloridas pequenas de plástico né? XD)

"É, não importa se são alinças de verdade ou não. Apenas se casem de uma vez." -Falou Naruto que estava voltando do banheiro.

"Foi ao banheiro?" -Perguntou Konohamaru.

"Fui, mas não usei, tava interditado." -O loiro disse.

"Continuando..." -Jiraya disse.

Kakashi e Kurenai estavam tentando colocar as alianças nos dedos. Depois de muito esforço eles conseguiram.

"Então eu os declaro..." -Jiraya senteu, bebeu um pouco de vinho, foi até o banheiro, voltou reclamando que ele estava interditado, foi pra fora respirar um pouco de ar, deu uma volta ao redor da igreja caminhando devagar, voltou, foi até o altar, sentou, leu metade da bíblia com os olhos e olhou para todos que estavam querendo fuzila Jiraya. "Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Kakashi, vai fundo que a mulher é tua!"

Kakashi e Kurenai dão um beijo cinematográfico e saem da igreja. Do lado de fora Kurenai joga o buquê e é Haku quem pega. Naruto e Gaara começam a joga areia nos noivos.

"Por que vocês estão jogando areia?" -Perguntou Kakashi.

"A gente ía joga arroz, mas tava muito caro." -Disseram os dois.

"E Kakashi não esquece de me dar uma fita com o que rolou na Lua de Mel" -Disse Jiraya

Uma gota desceu na cabeça de todos.

"Noooossa eu peguei o buquê o.o" -Diz Haku.

"E agora o que a gente faz?" -Peguntou Shikamaru.

"Bem... cada um que continue vivendo sua vida." -Gai falou.

E cada um continuou vivendo suas vidas.

"Ei, eu ainda quero muito usar um banheiro" -Disse Naruto.

Fine xD

**Chii:** Pronto /o/ uma One-shot n.n tá meio (meio?) sem noção xD mas eu gostei de escreve essa One-shot n.n é legal escreve coisas assim XD

**Ichigo:** é isso fico estranho o.o

**Chii:** por favor deixem reviews n.n''' se não o Ichigo vai chora o.o

**Ichigo:** nem vô ¬¬

**Chii:** e essa fic eu tive a idéia de faze ela quando eu tava no msn aí esses dias teve um casamento lá XD aí tu tive a idéia de escreve esse casamento como se fosse de Naruto, aí saiu essa One-shot o.o me desculpem pelo título, eu sô péssim pra títulos uu' e também acho que vocês perceberam que alguns personagen só disseram umas frases, é que eu só queria que vocês soubesse que eles estavam alí, apesar de não terem falado muito nn' mas então é isso /o/ bjus teh +

**Ichigo:** eh, tchau o.o'

**Naruto: **Gente, é sério eu preciso muito usar um banheiro.


End file.
